


Snape Victorious

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snape Victorious

Severus planned to savour this moment, _burn_ it into his memory to replace years of depression and horror. His time had finally come.

The scent of _his_ skin, the coarse hair at his navel and below, the warmth of his mouth as his soft lips closed around his cock.

When Severus finally breached that perfect, tight arse, slicked by spit and come, he resisted the urge to shout to the heavens, in case the boy's father and godfather could hear, could _see_ his conquest of their Saviour. 

Instead he nipped gently at the back of Harry's neck and whispered, _Mine_.


End file.
